Soon
by Imasuperher0
Summary: Vlad has Danny and it's only a matter of time before hope runs out. This is my first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps entered the room without hesitation. Their firm, proud sound giving away who they belonged to if there was any question to begin with. When finally reaching their destination, a figured silhouetted against the glass front of the small case. After pushing a few buttons on a small watch, the glass shimmered to reveal a young boy crushed into a corner, chained.

Time ticked by moment by moment as both waited for the other to show signs of conversation. After the seconds spread into more than a few minutes, the elder of the two spoke. His voice rang clear as his footstep had on their approach, echoing in the silence.

"Hello, little badger. How are we today?" There was an obvious taunt in the voice, knowing the true answer.

The boy behind the glass failed to suppress a violent flinch at the loud noise after his long last in silence. It had been days, maybe weeks, without sound. The reintroduction of voice was both a pain and relief, but there was no reply.

"Well then, I'm glad to see that you are enjoying your 'room'."

There was a slight growl in response so low the man almost missed it if not for his enhanced hearing.

"Tsk tsk," The man chuckled lightly, "It seems you require more 'alone-time' than I first assumed; a few more weeks perhaps. We can't have you disrespecting your master, now can we?"

The reaction was immediate. The boy jumped off the floor and rushed towards the man, a whimpering plea escaping his dry lips. He came as far as the chains would allow, enough for his hands to fully press into the glass.

The man looked into those impossible, blue eyes. They held a broken glaze yet, to the man's delight, retained their fire firmly lit in the shadows.

When the man made no move to relieve any of the boy's fears, another plea tore through the silence. "Please, I'm sorry!"

The response was a chuckle. "Hit a sore spot did I? Well, I don't see the harm in letting you out for a few hours." He mused.

Light broke through the boy's eyes as his whole demeanor seemed to brighten with hope. He nodded vigorously, pulling at the chains' hold on him to move closer.

Lips pulled into a dark smile as the man saw how truly broken the boy was becoming. "Perhaps I will check my schedule for the day after tomorrow, or this weekend. I am very busy as you may imagine and I can't be slacking off on my duties for a troublesome boy, now can I?"

The faint hope in the boy's eyes shattered like the frail light he had held onto for so long. He shook his head slowly, trying to understand. It was only moments before realization hit him. Fighting against the chains, the boy pulled and pleaded for freedom, for another chance, a promise of obedience, but it all fell on deaf ears. Without a second thought, the man reestablished the sound-proof, one way mirror to replace the glass.

Guiltless, the man's sure steps walked out of the lab and into his study where he sat as the large desk harboring his computer. Typing quickly, he activated the camera hidden in the boy's case and watched his prize break before his eyes.

The boy was still pounding on the glass, though it was now a mirror only reflecting the sole being in the case. When he tired, the boy's fist slid down the mirror as he fell to his knees. Shoulders shook, telling the viewer that the boy was crying.

Smirking proudly, the man continued to watch as the boy let his hand fall into his lap followed by tears, tracking down his young face. It was at least ten to twenty minutes before the boy made another move which was to slowly back his way into the corner he was first seen in. He brought up his knees and hugged them tightly, burying his face to hide behind them.

Heart wrenching as the sight was, the viewer felt another smirk split his face. He turned triumphantly away from the monitor and made his way to his private chambers. Readying for bed, one thought rang through his mind accompanied by that last sight of Daniel Fenton. Vladimir Masters smiled.

Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't sure about making another chapter or really doing anything with this idea. It was more of a quick write type of story, but I realized after posting that I didn't add the "This is not mine" copyright part. As opposed to just adding it in the first chapter or the summary I decided I'd add a bit more onto the story to at least give you Danny's view of everything. Again, this is my first time really posting anything I've written so constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Time passed second by second to keep the world in motion. People knew to abide by the rules the clock presented as life went on.

Only one being disregarded this as he sat timelessly in his prison. Curled into a ball, bound by his chains in the corner as usual, the boy listened to the deafening silence in the darkness. Occasionally, he heard breathing, but after a time of false excitement, he knew it was his own light breaths accompanying him in the quiet.

It had been days, maybe weeks that he had been abandoned. For a time, his captor would teleport meager plates of food into the room if for no other purpose than to keep the boy alive. Despite his desire to rebel against the elder-halfa's wishes, the boy couldn't help but devour every last crumb available before the plate vanished the same was it had appeared.

It was on one particular stretch of time between meals that there was a shift in the way his breathing would hit the walls. Something had changed, but he had been fooled too many times to bear losing what ounce of hope he had left.

"Hello, little badger. How are we today?"

The boy knew the voice was spoken at a normal level, but he couldn't help but flinch at the volume it presented after so long in silence. He longed to run towards the voice and beg it to fill the painful silence, but he knew it would hurt to hear until he could get re-accustom to sound. Regardless of his desires, the boy stayed quiet.

"Well then, I'm glad to see that you are enjoying your 'room'." The voice teased cruelty.

Against his better judgment, a low growl passed his dry lips. A faint plea arose that the man hadn't heard, but even that small request was denied.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems you require more 'alone time' than I first assumed; a few more weeks perhaps." The boy's heart lurched at the man's words as he continued. "We can't have you disrespecting you master, now can we?"

His heart jumped into his throat. Jumping up, he let his legs carry him as far as they could with the chains' restraint, whimpering pathetically in an attempt to beg. Their eye met, but the man made no move of reassurance so the boy took it further.

"Please, I'm sorry!" His broken voice echoed in the dark room.

The cruel man laughed deeply at his actions. "Hit a sore spot, did I? Well, I don't see the harm in letting you out for a few hours."

The hope the boy had clutched for all this time flared brightly as the mention of freedom. He couldn't help pulling the chains taut to get closer and nodding excitedly.

Another smile darkened the man's face. "Perhaps I will check my schedule for the day after tomorrow, or this weekend. I am very busy as you may imagine and I can't be slacking off on my duties for a troublesome boy, now can I?"

The light and hope shattered as the words hit him. He shook his head slowly, trying to understand. What he realized had him pulling harder on the chains, leaving bruises on his skin as he pounded his fists against the glass. He found himself begging for freedom, promising to obey if given just one more chance.

Without a care, the man returned the glass to the mirror, forcing the broken boy to face his reflection. He pounded on the glass until all of his energy faded into pained acceptance. Falling on his knees, he let his fist slide down the glass as his tears began to fall.

Time passed before the boy could force himself to move again. Scooting his way across the floor, he crushed himself into the corner he so often occupied and wrapped his arms around his pulled up knew burying his face behind them.

He had been so close. Freedom was right there, dangled in front of his eyes then ripped away faster than he could reach for it. The hope he had gripped had shattered and there was nothing he could do to get it back.

He had been so close.


End file.
